prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 22, 2014 Monday Night RAW results
The September 22, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 22, 2014 at the FedExForum in Memphis, Tennessee. This was the Raw after Night of Champions 2014. Summary He's baaaaaack. One month after escaping WWE medical officials and going on the lam, Dean Ambrose has returned from his walkabout and is ready for some payback. In fact, the self-dubbed “ugly stepchild” of WWE staged a literal sit-in until The Authority presented Seth Rollins for further punishment. What he got was John Cena, who similarly wanted a piece of Mr. Money in the Bank. Ambrose wasn't exactly OK with splitting his prize down the middle and seemed more than ready to throw down with the Cenation leader as well. The Authority's attempt to restore order led Cena and Ambrose to take matters into their own hands and chase Rollins through the bowels of the arena, until he commandeered a civilian's car and sped away from his pursuers. Like many a celebrity marriage, The Miz's third dalliance with the Intercontinental Championship was short-lived, all thanks to the appearance of a chiseled blond guy. All of which is to say, 24 hours after about as dirty an Intercontinental Title loss as has ever occurred in WWE, Dolph Ziggler regained the prestigious prize from the duplicitous Miz after deploying his rematch clause on Raw. Miz's shadiness extended well into his title defense; The Awesome One bounced Dolph — whose stunt double “R-Ziggler” was not in the house — off the ropes with a neckbreaker that nearly brought the curtain down on The Showoff's endeavors. Ziggler roared back to mount a second-act comeback on par with Mickey Rourke, taking out Miz and an interfering Damien Sandow before employing a bit of turnabout, reversing a Miz rollup into a tight-grabbing pin of his own to become a three-time Intercontinental Champion. Talk about a Hollywood ending. Bo Dallas says he likes to inspire people. Safe to say Jack Swagger was sufficiently inspired by “America’s Sweetheart” pinning him on SmackDown, because The Real American did the Stars and Bars proud by making the former NXT Champion submit for the second straight Raw. Bo delivered a smashing (literally) effort, pummeling the former World Heavyweight Champion to and fro and beating the wind out of him with a knee to the gut. Swagger seized his moment when Dallas went to the top rope, though, dropping Bo on his face and plying the Patriot Lock for a submission that even had Zeb Colter — to say nothing of we, the people — crowing in delight. Some grudges are just too personal to be settled in roadside brawls. Natalya and Summer mixed it up on a deserted country road on last night's “Total Divas,” but The Queen of Harts got the last laugh over her leggy opponent (at least for the time being) in a one-on-one match on Raw. Summer actually played Natalya's game for the duration of the match, wrapping up the former Divas Champion in a surprising array of submission holds. Happily, Natalya didn't spend all her aggression in that backwoods scuffle, and she came back to blast Summer in the face with a running dropkick, sealing the contest by reversing a roll-up into the Sharpshooter. Few Superstars are tailor-made to fight corporate culture quite like Dean Ambrose, with his jeans-and-tanktop getup and general, angry-beaver demeanor. The former U.S. Champion certainly lived up to his reputation as a rabble-rouser on Raw, letting loose in a down-and-dirty fight against Corporate Kane. Given that the Director of Operations was acting under The Authority's orders, Ambrose was particularly rabid in his efforts against the former World Heavyweight Champion. Kane gave as good as he got, attempting to wear down Ambrose's arm and take away the option of Dirty Deeds. Although Kane didn't do enough damage to prevent Ambrose from plying his signature maneuver, Seth Rollins saved the Director's proverbial bacon by bum-rushing Ambrose as he went for the pinfall, starting a brawl Kane helped finish by dropping Ambrose with a Chokeslam ... though that didn't keep him down for long, nor dissuade him from daring Rollins to fight him one-on-one. Brains, brawn and the utterly bizarre collided in a surreal blend of a Six-Man Tag Team Match on Raw, and what emerged was ... a little bit of payback for The Usos. Competing for the first time since losing their WWE Tag Team Titles to Gold & Stardust at Night of Champions, Jimmy & Jey made it a point to target the new titleholders in the six-way scrap, sending the cosmic twins scurrying for the early parts of the tilt. Cesaro, on the other hand, had little interest in the fairly odd Gold & Stardust, to say nothing of The Usos altogether. He instead demanded Sheamus enter the fray so they could continue their scrap from the previous night. That led to two separate clashes between the brawlers, the second of which helped take the match into its endgame when Cesaro tenderized Sheamus up for a beating from Stardust. A clubbing forearm to the airborne oddball allowed Sheamus and Stardust to tag in Goldust and Jey Uso, which led to a massive brawl culminating in Jey taking flight and splashing Goldust for the pin. All the apologies in the world may not be enough for Mark Henry. The regretful World's Strongest Man was goaded by Lana and Rusev into a second match with The Super Athlete and came up short once again against Mother Russia's most prized competitor. Henry came much closer to victory than he ever did at Night of Champions, though, battling through a still injured back and even repaying Rusev by throwing the Russian into the steel steps in a reversal of the previous night's incident. Despite being energized by the opportunity for redemption, a key maneuver by Rusev sealed the match when he hauled Henry off of the ropes, planting him face-first onto the mat. The Super Athlete plied the Accolade in short order, and to Henry's credit, he refused to submit a second time, instead sliding into unconsciousness and forcing the referee to stop the match. The Exotic Express’ most famous passenger and its incorrigible ringleader have done it again. After weeks of terrorizing poor Heath Slater, The Bunny made his Raw debut by teaming with Rose against The One Man Band & Titus O’Neil and ... well, he won. In fact, “Slater and the Gator” seemed to make it their mission to beat up on Rose and prevent the wascally wabbit from entering the fray, but were unsuccessful. When he did tag in, the rabbit did Donnie Darko proud by clocking Slater with a leaping superkick that softened the former WWE Tag Team Champion up for Rose's match-ending Party Foul. The ongoing family drama between The Bella Twins has spilled over into the Divas Championship picture once again. New champion AJ Lee interrupted a row between the “Total Divas” stars by skipping to the ring for her match against Nikki Bella – The Nikki Bella, as she demanded to be called. And although Nikki's impressive showing at Night of Champions led to another display of ruthless aggression against the champion, AJ's winning ways weren't about to be slowed down. Even the presence of Paige at ringside didn't provide any significant distraction. AJ weathered Nikki's offense and locked in the Black Widow to earn a submission win, but Paige might not let her get away so easily next time. If there was ever a main event that was best for business, it's certainly another installment of one of WWE's most legendary rivalries. This latest, Authority-ordered clash between John Cena and Randy Orton did have a few wrinkles added, however. Seth Rollins and Kane were lurking at ringside and had set up a “surprise” for The Viper that looked suspiciously like a poorly disguised stack of what's fast becoming The Authority's trademark cinderblocks. Bolstered by the presence of his compatriots, Orton controlled Cena for much of a bout that grew brutal pretty quickly; the announce table was decimated at one point and Orton all but tore the armbands off Cena's wrist attempting to set up his hanging DDT. The Authority pounced the moment Cena seemed to have the match in hand with an STF and quickly brought the fan favorite to his knees. Yet when they prepared to unveil the cinderblocks — surprise — Dean Ambrose turned out to be lurking beneath the veil, having escaped his confinement somehow and ready to raise hell. And just as the night began, Seth Rollins made his escape by a single blond-dyed hair and faced enemies on all fronts with Cena and Ambrose both looking to get their hands on him. At this point, it's merely a matter of who gets there first. Results ; ; *Dolph Ziggler defeated The Miz © (w/ Damien Mizdow) to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship (13:30) *Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Bo Dallas by submission (3:15) *Natalya (w/ Rosa Mendes) defeated Summer Rae (w/ Layla) by submission (2:15) *Dean Ambrose defeated Kane by disqualification (5:25) *Sheamus & The Usos (Jey & Jimmy Uso) defeated Cesaro, Stardust, & Goldust (9:30) *Rusev defeated Mark Henry by referee stoppage (7:30) *Adam Rose & The Bunny defeated Slater Gator (Heath Slater & Titus O'Neil) (3:05) *AJ Lee defeated Nikki Bella by submission (5:10) *John Cena defeated Randy Orton (w/ Kane & Seth Rollins) by disqualification (15:15) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Dean Ambrose and John Cena called out Seth Rollins RAW_1113_Photo_004.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_007.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_009.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_014.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_015.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_016.jpg Dolph Ziggler v The Miz RAW_1113_Photo_022.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_024.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_025.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_030.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_033.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_037.jpg Jack Swagger v Bo Dallas RAW_1113_Photo_046.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_048.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_049.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_054.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_055.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_056.jpg Natalya v Summer Rae RAW_1113_Photo_064.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_065.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_068.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_071.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_072.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_074.jpg Dean Ambrose v Kane RAW_1113_Photo_079.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_084.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_086.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_089.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_090.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_091.jpg The Usos & Sheamus v Cesaro, Goldust & Stardust RAW_1113_Photo_099.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_103.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_105.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_109.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_114.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_119.jpg Rusev v Mark Henry RAW_1113_Photo_127.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_129.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_138.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_139.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_140.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_141.jpg Adam Rose & The Bunny v Heath Slater & Titus O'Neil RAW_1113_Photo_155.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_149.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_150.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_152.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_162.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_166.jpg AJ Lee v Nikki Bella RAW_1113_Photo_171.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_180.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_183.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_184.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_185.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_186.jpg John Cena v Randy Orton RAW_1113_Photo_192.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_195.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_198.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_211.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_215.jpg RAW_1113_Photo_219.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1113 results * Raw #1113 Pre-Show on WWE Network * Raw #1113 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events